Priscilla Cross
Priscilla Cross was an Angel from the time before the war between the Three Factions, and alongside her sister, Maria Cross, she fought in the war against the Devils and Fallen Angels. She is one of the supporting characters in an upcoming Fanfic "DxD: Virtues" written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun. She was born with an endless amount of talent for the magical arts, and thus had an easy life, easily learning complicated spells and formulas that would take others a decade or two to learn fully. However, this would eventually lead to her becoming conceited in her abilities, daring to call herself the greatest Magician of all time. Before the war between the Three Factions and even after it, she believed that the God of the Bible was the purest being and the ultimate truth, the greatest good and the holiest judge. However, upon His death, her belief cracked and crumbled apart. She was in disbelief, that the ultimate being to ever exist could die - and this fact broke her. She became twisted, someone who craved for the world to burn apart, for destruction to come and Armageddon to spread throughout the world. She wished for her death, but knew that she could not die yet. She is the Second Virtue of the Seven Virtues. Appearance Priscilla has long, white hair that fall down to her waist, with the bangs falling over her face and blue-green eyes, reminiscent of the sea, that has slits for pupils. Her skin tone is a milky white, almost of an unhealthy shade of tone, and a confident look is usually marked on her face, alongside an arrogant smile. She has the number two in Roman numerals (II) engraved onto the back of her left hand, which she does not care to hide, letting anyone who wants to see it, to see. She wears a color theme of black and purple, with the dress she usually wears being mostly black, with the sleeves being puffy on each shoulder, with the top of the shoulders being shown bare, with the area past the elbow featuring a three-layered purple ruffle up to the wrist. The skirt is black with a layer of purple trimming it. She wears black boots up to her knees and a mostly black headband over her head, with purple laced through it. A small, bright blue stone is buried in the palm of her right hand. Personality Before the death of the God of the Bible, Priscilla was a caring individual, who had a fanatic belief of good always trumping evil, as she saw God of the Bible as the ultimate good and the greatest justice. Though she was a bit conceited over the power she was born with and the natural talent she showed, she enjoyed helping others train and study. However, with His death, it marked the ending of her beliefs and former life as an Angel. Falling, she became the enemy she had fought for such a long time - a Fallen Angel. She despaired in the death of the God of the Bible and later became someone who wished to take revenge against the world and die. Confident and arrogant in her powers, she believes that there could only exist a few beings that could match her in battle - she became incredibly conceited due to her mind's image of the ultimate savior dying. She equates that to evil triumphing over good, which, though angers her, caused her to look at life differently. History She and her sister, Maria, were born in Heaven and even as babies, there was a clear difference between the two. Maria was born with no talent in magic power, possessing only a small amount, whilst Priscilla was born with a large amount of magic power and talent. Though there were rumors of Priscilla siphoning the magic power off of Maria whilst in the womb, there was no evidence to support this. Growing up, Priscilla believed that there could be no existence as grand as God of the Bible. That He was the ultimate justice and truth in the world. Thus, she studied hard, training herself in the power that she was born with, using her innate talent to grow at a substantial rate, awing other young Angels and even the older Angels. She was given plenty of attention from her parents, friends, and the older Angels. She lived a blessed life, in which she had everything she could ever possibly need, the opposite of her sister, Maria, who was usually by herself. When the war started between the Three Factions, Priscilla decided to fight in the war, against the wishes of her parents. Maria followed after her. Though Maria practised the sword and how low talent, she managed to keep up with Priscilla, much to her surprise. When the two fought together, seperated from their fellow Angels, Maria fought to defend Priscilla, while she used her magic to attack the enemy, be it Devil or Fallen Angel. However, things started to change for Priscilla when God of the Bible died. Though His death would be kept as a secret, for someone like her, feeling His death was natural. Because of His death, everything holding her back from falling was destroyed and she became a Fallen Angel. For a few years, she lived with Maria as she supported her. She was in denial. She couldn't possibly believe that He had died. However, one day, when she woke up and looked out the window of the hut they lived in together, she felt an intense anger. Anger towards everyone. Be it the other Angels, her sister, Dragons, Devils - every race was the target of her anger. She was especially angered at the Heavenly Dragons, as they were one of the reasons that He had been tired - because he had to seal them away as Sacred Gears. After her realization, everything became clear to her. She joined the Grigori, with Maria following behind her and studied magic. Eventually, she would come into contact with the Seven Virtues, and joined. Maria followed, like always. Priscilla became Hope - a very ironic name for her - and Maria Temperance. Power and Abilities Genius level Intelligence – '''She was born with such a talent in magic that she can only be called a genius. Priscilla is able to memorize something just by seeing or hearing it once, a true talent. '''Enhanced Strength ''– Being a High-class Angel, now Fallen Angel, she possesses great strength, however, this strength is mostly neglected, causing her to be weaker than what she could actually be, as she strives only to learn magic. '''Enhanced Speed – '''Being a High-class Angel, now Fallen Angel, she possesses great speed, however, this speed is mostly neglected, causing her to be weaker than what she could actually be, as she strives only to learn magic. '''Enhanced Durability – '''Being a High-class Angel, now Fallen Angel, she possesses a high durability, however, because of her low pain-tolerance, she cannot take too many hits. She also says bruises easily, and tries to stay out of close-range fights. '''Immense Stamina – '''Being a High-class Angel, now Fallen Angel, she has a much greater amount than humans and other supernatural beings. Because her stronger magic spells take a lot of energy, she has trained to have a large reservoir of stamina. '''Immense Magic Power – '''Being a High-class Angel, now Fallen Angel, she naturally has a greater magic power than humans, however, because of the natural talent she has shown in it, her magic power is greater than most Magicians currently alive, even earning the praises of multiple Deities in her talent in magic. '''Immense Magic Control – '''Even with a large amount of magic power to work with, she has shown the capacity to control all of it effortlessly, even combining spells and incantations to increase the power of her attacks with little room for error. '''Flight – '''Being a High-class Angel, now Fallen Angel, she naturally has the ability to fly. When she releases her wings, there is a total of six, though it is not known if she actually has more wings. '''Immortality – '''Being an Angel, now Fallen Angel, she has an immense lifespan that will basically allow her to live forever. '''Light-based Weapons – '''As an Angel, now Fallen Angel, she can create light-based weapons and use them to attack. However, she rarely uses light unless she is facing Devils, but even in that case, she’d rather use a spell than creating a weapon. Her produced light takes the color of red with an edge of green. '''Master Magician – '''Thanks to her immense magic power and genius level in learning magic spells, she became a Magician that rivals the top Magicians in the world. She can be said to be in a different level with her control, however. Equipment '''Fragment of Laplace: Release – '''A small, bright blue gem that is buried into the right palm of Priscilla. Named after Laplace’s Demon, it is a fragment of the original Laplace, that was said to have the power of a thousand Magicians. It can release the magical power gathered in an individual and launch it forward with an intense intensity. Its secret function, is that the gathered magic power is released with increased strength. Spells ''To be announced. Trivia * Her current age and birthday are currently unknown. * She likes the God of the Bible, tea, her sister, soap operas, and studying magic. * She dislikes being compared to her sister, her sister, Dragons (especially the Heavenly Dragons, and the death of the God of the Bible. * She has a height of four feet seven inches, a weight of around eighty pounds, and her three sizes are unknown. * She desires nothing more than the entire world burning and her own death to light this fire. * She is Hope because of her Contrary - of Despair. This is because of her past hope in the God of the Bible shattering with His death and gradually slipping into the pits of despair, causing her to be the most emotionally fragile of the current Seven Virtues. * Out of the Seven Virtues, she possesses the most talent, however, most of that talent is squandered as she only focuses on one part of it. * She is the one out of the Seven Virtues most likely to betray another member. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels